1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plane, particularly to one having an indicating device with large graduations for reading clearly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional plane 1 consists of a main base 10, a movable worktable 20 able to be adjusted upward or downward and a graduation indicator 30 employed to display a displacement that the movable worktable 20 moves against the main base 10 correspondingly. The graduation indicator 30 is composed of a graduation ruler 31 and a pointer 32. The graduation ruler 31 set fixedly on the main base 10 is provided with graduations 311. The pointer 32 fixed on the movable worktable 20 is provided with an indicating tip 321 at its one end facing against the graduation ruler 31, able to move a distance corresponding to that of the movable worktable 20 moving against the main base 10 to serve a purpose of indicating graduations.
But, the length of the graduation ruler 31 is equivalent to the vertical displacement of the movable worktable 20 relative to the main base 10. But the gaps of the graduations are usually very little, it is very hard to clearly recognize graduations on the graduation ruler 31.